One Moment
by Firevein
Summary: A great evil is rising. Six are chosen to protect the past, present and future of the five worlds after the destruction of the sixth. Will these six fulfil ther destiny or leave their belivers in a trail of blood, death and betrayal.KxY KxZ SxR BoyXBoy
1. Prologue

_**WARNING**_

_**I AM SAYING NOW THAT IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYXBOY FANFICTION, I WOULD STRONGLY ENCOURAGE YOU TO GO FIND A DIFFERENT STORY TO READ.**_

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE ANIME FRUITS BASKET, VAMPIRE KNIGHT, INUYASHA AND LOVELESS THEN I WOULD ADVISE YOU NOT TO READ THIS UNLESS YOU WANT TO.**_

_**THE CHARACTERS DON'T REALY GO BY THE STORY OF THE ANIME OR MANGA BUT I HAVE THE MAIN POINTS LIKE THE ZODIAC, VAMPIRES, ANCIENT JAPAN AND ECT…**_

_**THIS FANFICTION IS SUPER NATURAL AND ROMANCE.**_

_**THIS FANFICTION IS A BIG SPOILER FOR THOSE WHO HAVN'T READ THE MANGA OR SEEN THE ANIME OF THE ONES LISTED ABOVE.**_

_**This story is mainly based on the anime Fruits Basket which is why, this is not a crossover.**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters from the anime listed above.**_

_**Reviews, advise and critisism are welcome but please no flames.**_

_**Go easy on me, well here it is, enjoy!**_

_**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**_

4:25 AM

PROLOGUE

A lone figure crept soundlessly through silent hallways of the empty house. Gliding down the flight of stairs, he made to enter the living room. As he passed the dining room, a flash of light caught his eye. He quickly retreated and peeked in. It was bare. A wide empty space. An eerie silence hung over the atmosphere as his intense gaze scanned the room. The only signs of life would have been his own erratic heartbeat and quick breaths of air. And then he spotted the very subject of his frenzied search, or rather a piece of the subject. A small... green... stone. Snatching the stone in one swift motion, he stole back into the darkness of the night.

ELSEWHERE

"Master, I have found a shard"

"A... shard?"

"Yes, master"

"A... shard? One little shard?"

"….."

"You do realize, at this pace, we won't find them or the three crystals"

"Yes... master"

"Then speed up the search...change the routine, starting tomorrow"

"But... master, we just got-"

"I don't care! Do as I say."

"Yes master"

The man turned around to face the other for the first time. His green eyes glowed as they slowly began to change into a deep ocean blue.

"I am sorry Noriko, for the outburst but I can't help but feel anxious."

The Inu demon stated while inhaling a deep breath of cold night air. His long silver hair flowing out behind him as the wind started to play with the soft locks of hair.

"I do not take any offence master."

The inu mentally smirked.

_Loyal as always_

He thought as he tucked a strand of hair that was tickling the markings on his face, behind his pointy ears.

"The time is nearing for all six of them to know who they really are. In exactly one week, one day, one hour, one minute, one second and one moment… they will know who they are and what they mean to the past, present and future of the six worlds that have lived in harmony… until now."

"Do not worry master, everything will work out fine."

The youkai looked up to meet a pair of cobalt eyes shaded with a curtain of obsidian tresses.

"You say so, without hesitance. Too much self-confidence isn't good for you, Noriko."

"It isn't self-confidence master... It's faith... And belief"

The Inu demon's brows creased at slight, completely unnoticeable.

"What do you mean?"

"I...I have faith that we won't lose. I feel as though something… good, better will happen this time. Like we've been given another chance to prove that we deserve to live after what happened to the… sixth world."

"Yes… His name said it all… Masaru meaning victory…"

Masaru had been a powerful demon at that time; who was responsible for the complete destruction of the sixth world from the universe in his greed for more power and wealth.

The innocent people of the sixth world didn't even have any part in the quarrel between Masaru and the fourth world, but they had to pay a devastating price.

"We will see Noriko… If these six have the power to defeat Katsuo."

The Inu demon sneered at the name.

"Is something wrong master?"

"Even though that bastard Masaru is dead, it is ironic that he chose to name his son Katsuo. It also means victory."

Noriko sighed looking at his master.

"Master, you can't judge anything by his name. Even if he was named Yasu meaning peaceful, he still would have caused us all this trouble. You can't give up all hope for a name…These chosen six were already chosen by the ancestors of the six worlds eons ago…This was meant to happen" Noriko's voice had subdued to a whisper.

_He's right_

"True"

Noriko watched his master stare at him, or maybe just staring and he happened to be in his line of view. The deep blue of his master's eyes had started to morph into a rich, dark shade of mahogany.

"Yes, we will see, won't we."

The statement was more of a reassurance than a question.

"Yes…Master"

_**{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{{{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**_

_**This chapter was short but I promise to make it longer in the second chapter if I get atleast 2 reviews.**_

_**So… Please review! XD**_


	2. Strange

_**Hey thanks for everyone who read my first chapter especially Mouscat: my first reviewer. You inspired me!!**_

_**Anyway here is my second chapter and as promised it is longer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or the characters from them, but I do own Noriko. He's mine! XD**_

_

* * *

_

"Get up ya stupid, damn rat! We're gonna be late if you keep this lazy shit up!"

It was a usual morning in Sohma Shigure's house. Yuki had fallen asleep on Kyo and the cat went berserk, ranting on about how stupid and lazy the rat was. Yuki being half asleep, hadn't noticed the red head yelling at him. And Tohru just sat there thanking god, the fight wasn't physical yet. And Shigure minded his own business.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" said Kyo slamming his fist down on the table. Yuki slowly lifted his to meet two garnet glazed eyes with his own sleepy ones.

"Why would I need to listen to you?"

"Because I'm talking to you! Why else?!"

"You call this talking?"

"Shut up you damn rat! Don't provoke me!"

A spark of light had shot through Yuki's eyes at the cat's usual threat.

"Or what…Stupid cat, I thought you'd be smart enough to think of a new threat. This one's getting old."

"Wh- I –uh-… Whatever! You're insufferable! Damn rat!" Kyo banged his fist once more on the table then turned away and grabbed an apple before stalking out the door, school bag in the other hand. Yuki sighed in annoyance and muttered a 'stupid cat' before going back to his breakfast. A sigh of relief could be heard from across the table. Yuki looked up to see Tohru blushing for sighing out loud. An amused smile had threatened to envelope his face.

"Well my flower, it seems as though time is flying. You shouldn't be late for school."

"Ok Shigure san, your lunch is in the fridge. Be sure to eat it, ok?"

"Oh! My little flower cares so much about me!!"

"There really is no need to worry over the stupid dog, Honda san." Yuki interrupted while standing up to put away his plate.

"Oh Yuki, I'm hurt!" Shigure stated in an over dramatic voice, very much like Ayame and started to fake cry. And Tohru had gone into frenzy.

"Oh no! Shigure san, please don't cry!"

"My flower, you're the only one that understands and cares about me!"

Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her out the door.

"Good bye my little house wife and have a wonderful day!"

"Good bye Shigure san!" Tohru called back with a blush.

Yuki was just about ready to start yelling at stupid mutt but he had closed the door and thought maybe after school.

The walk to school was a silent one… for Yuki that is. Tohru had started talking as soon as they were out the door. All Yuki had to do was nod at the correct times and give a compliment when needed. Yuki had zoned out into his own world of not enough sleep. The whole night he had been tossing and turning… nightmares were haunting his sleep. On top of that, Shigure had chosen that moment to talk to Ayame on the phone. Honestly, who talks on the phone at 3 AM in the morning. He didn't know how Kyo or Tohru had slept through all of that. He stifled a yawn before Tohru could notice. He could tell this was going to be along day.

_Kyo's POV_

I had reached the school before they had, again. Geez, what was so hard about waking up early? It seems to be a challenge for the damn rat. _Stupid! Idiot Rat!_ That felt better. I was sitting where I normally sat; on the roof. The roof… It had always been a calming place for me. High above everybody else. Looking down on them instead of getting looked down on. Made me feel a bit better but not by much. It was the only place that seemed safe enough for me to let out my feelings, emotions and frustration. It wasn't even something reasonable I was frustrated with, like being unable to beat Yuki. It was something else, and I didn't know what. That was the problem. I was frustrated because I didn't know what I was frustrated with in the first place. I had a feeling as if something big was going to happen to me that would change my life. As if my life wasn't messed up already.

I sat up quickly and roughly ripped my hand through my hair while glaring at the platform on which I sat on.

"Arrrg!"

_So Damn! Frustrating!_

I've got to stop using the word frustrated now.

I sighed just watching the students enter through the gates in small groups as the conversed among themselves.

_I wish I had someone to talk to._

If I repeated this sentence to anyone, they would've said: What about Yuki or Tohru? The damn rat was out of the question for obvious reasons. And surprisingly, I wouldn't consider Tohru either. Don't get me wrong, I care for Tohru dearly like a sister. But it's not really the same as talking to someone who would completely understand you. I know only two people in my whole entire life who completely understand me. And one person doesn't even know that… I… whatever. It just wasn't the same.

Tohru could give me sympathy and comfort but she wouldn't understand me because she didn't go through everything I did. She didn't have to face humiliation, harassment, the bite of a whip on bare skin, the sting of slap on your face, the guilt of your mother's death on your head, knowing that your father doesn't know he has a son or he even wants you anymore. Tohru didn't know any of that pain. She didn't deserve to.

If I was allowed to state my opinion, I would have told Tohru not live with us anymore. Not because I didn't like her but because our curse was getting into her life unnecessarily. She has learned to care for us too much over the years she has lived with us. If one of the Sohmas did because of the curse she would grieve for them and that would lead her off track of her life. Right now the only possible way to separate her from us would be to erase all her memories of us. It would be too painful for her to bear anyway.

I caught a glimpse of the time on the school wall.

'_What!! Two fucking minutes left!!!'_

I didn't usually panic for class. I wonder why I did now. I just wasn't myself today.

And as a result, I ended up flying to class, almost literally. The bell had rung as soon as I got into the classroom, surprisingly not panting like a stupid mutt.

As I walked to my seat, right behind the damn rat, I could feel the stare of many pairs eyes of eyes on me. What was with them? Stupid people.

I rethought what I had just thought. It was actually 'what was with me?' I guess it would be weird if someone like me started to come to class on time. Even the rat was staring at me with a questioning look on his face.

"_Shut up!" _I hissed between my teeth, when I walked past his desk. I slumped into my chair and started to read. Ya, I started to _read_. Now I was really pissed. Where the hell had I got the sudden to read a _damn book!_ I really did hope that the rest of the day would go normally for me.

Wrong.

The stupid teacher just had to give us stupid science test on elements and compounds. I had found it quite easy and usually when I found stuff easy I would do it wrong. The test was given about half an hour. Twenty minutes later, I could see shock clearly written on the students' and teacher's faces when I stood up and gave my test in first. As I walked back to my seat, I smirked when I saw the teacher franticly check all the pages of the test to make sure I had actually written something and wasn't playing a prank. Who wouldn't be suspicious? Me? Finish a test? Pssh! As if. That's what everyone would have thought.

* * *

Everyone had finished the test by now. I had gotten so bored, it's not even funny. The teacher just said to amuse yourself if you finished. Like that helped. Strange thing, I was actually looking forward to getting my marks.

'_Oh my fuck! I want my body back! I want me! Why did I turn all fucked up all of a sudden!? I am so not sane anymore.'_

I only noticed that I was turning the poor piece of paper in front of me to a lump of nothing when I felt a bump on my desk. I looked up to see Yuki staring at me with a glint in his eye clearly asking me what was up with my behavior. I shrugged not really knowing why myself. I saw his eyes widen and he turned around stiffly. What was with him? With a sigh I turned to the window not knowing what to do, when realization dawned on me. I had answered Yuki's question without a retort, a glare or even a sneer. Oh my holy hell and I had used his _name_ and not _damn rat _in my thoughts. I had officially gone mental.

* * *

_Yuki's POV_

Finally the end of school had arrived. The cat had been acting more and more stranger as the day progressed. He was actually polite to one of the teachers. That coming from the stupid idiot unexplainable. I seriously thought that the punches that I deliver to him on a regular basis had somehow messed up his head. But that didn't seem to be the reason. Well not a good reason that is.

It was as if the cat had changed into a completely different person but… still exactly the same in a way. For example, he was still aggressive when he got angry or pissed at the world but it took him a longer time to irritate him now. For some reason I missed the old Kyo. It was always fun trying to anger him. To admire the scarlet hue in his eyes, when he was trying to control his fury. The stiff muscles of his body turning rock hard in effort to restrain himself, his teeth grinding against eachchother in resentment.

I'll … admit it…even if he is an ass…he…is still…very beautiful when he gets like that. You could only say that if you have been watching him through my eyes for three years. If anyone saw him, other than me in that state, they probably would have died on the spot. They wouldn't understand just what was so breathtaking about him.

'_I can't believe I said all of that'_

"Sohma kun!?"

I snapped my head up and out of my stupor to the present world.

"Sohma kun, are you alright?"

Tohru had this face on that made her eyes wide like saucers, it was kind of scary in a way.

"Yes, of course Honda san but thank you for asking"

She looked down for a second before looking up.

"Yes?"

I could predict these things.

"Um… I have work today…so I can't walk home with you Sohma kun… I'm sorry"

I sighed, in exasperation. She could get so worked up about the slightest things.

"It's not a problem Honda san." I gave her a sincere smile for reassurance.

"OK!" Her face immediately brightened. "Good bye Sohma kun!" she called over her shoulder and left, leaving me in an empty classroom. I slumped back into my chair. I folded my arms on the table and pillowed my head into them, trying to fall asleep. I didn't feel like going home today. Something was bugging me and I was prepared to sleep it off. The last thought that I had was Kyo before drifting off into a sea of darkness.

"_Who's there? Anybody"_

"_My sweet, so nice of you to see me."_

_I gasped when I heard the voice. That cold, icy voice of his that reminded me of haunting memories._

_Abruptly I was being pinned against a wall. My clothes were being torn off and my skin was scratched and gouged at. I could feel the blood running from places down my body. Suddenly I felt a ripping pain down south. I screamed as the agony tore through my body. My blood felt as if it would explode from my veins if the pain wasn't stopped soon. Tears started overflowing from my eyes like fountains. The pain kept increasing every second. I didn't know if I could keep on living much longer._

'_Somebody please help me! Shigure! Tohru!… Kyo…Please… Help me… KYO!'_

_I screamed one last time before plunging into an inky black._

_

* * *

_

_**Well there you go!**_

_**My second Chapter! As promised, it is longer. Yay! And I tried to et it up as soon as possible.**_

_**Sorry if it was a long wait.**_

_**Reviews, criticism, and advice would be greatly appreciated in order for my inspiration to kick in.**_

_**See you until the next chapter which will hopefully soon be up!**_

_**Firevein**_


	3. Shocked

_**Hey there again! This is my third chapter so enjoy! Sorry the characters are a bit OoC .-_-.**_

_

* * *

_

'_**Somebody please help me! Shigure! Tohru!… Kyo…Please… Help me… KYO!'**_

_**I screamed one last time before plunging into an inky black.**_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Yuki's POV

I felt myself being shaken roughly into awareness. For a minute I thought that I was still in my dream and fought to get away.

"-ki! Yu-! Yuki!"

'_Who is that?'_

"Yuki! Wake up ya damn rat!"

'_Kyo?'_

I cracked my moist eyes open to see two crimson eyes staring down at me. His eye laid out confusion…but was that…worry?

"Yuki are you okay?" He asked still holding me. It was only then that I noticed how close I was to him, his arms around me… how safe I felt…

"Kyo…?" My voice was cracked due to my dry throat and it hurt to speak.

"Yuki…man, what's wrong with you?" His voice was demanding but soft at the same time.

Without answering I dropped my head in embarrassment.

'_How could I have let him see me in this state!'_

I ripped myself free from his grasp and turned away frantically trying to dry my eyes.

"Sorry. I have to go but thank you…" I whispered and strode towards the door.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Kyo's POV_

'_What the hell? Is he just going to walk away?'_

No I couldn't, not after what I heard.

_Flash back_

"_Aargh!!_

_A muffled scream came from behind the door of the classroom. Being me I would have walked by without notice. But it was the next words that caught my attention_

"_Help… Please…"_

_I stopped. That voice… I've heard it somewhere before. I knew that voice. Who was it? A stupid thought was nagging at me to go check. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I forced myself to continue walking. I didn't need to get involved with what was happening behind the door, stupid damn thought!_

"_Kyo!!"_

_That was the last straw. I couldn't take it. Dropping my bag to the ground, I stalked back to where the screams were erupting from and threw open the door to a sight I wasn't expecting. There on the ground was Yuki, sprawled out on his back, with a twisted expression of pain marring his beautiful face. His hands were clenched into tight fists his knuckles turning white, tears were streaming down from his eyes which were glued shut. His hair was ruffled and dripping with breathing was coming out in ragged gaspes of air._

_Never in my life, would I have expected to see Yuki in this state. No wonder I didn't recognize his voice. The urge to hold him close to me was overpowering. I wanted to stop this nightmare, keep him safe from all of them. All that pain that he had endured for his whole life. I wanted to protect him… so badly… _

_Right then I saw him open his mouth to scream. Quickly closing the door, I clamped my hand down on Yuki's mouth before the scream could be heard from anywhere in the school. It ended up coming out as a strangled cry. Pulling him up quickly into my arms, I shook him slightly but roughly, trying to get him to awaken. _

_I narrowly missed is head almost smashing into mine as he shook his head from side to side in attempt to get away. He must have thought that I was part of his dream or something._

"_Yuki. Yuki? Yuki!" I tried but to no avail. "Get up ya damn rat!" I yelled. And finally his eyes started to open. His eyes were blood shot and moist, they were glazed with a cloak of fear._

_End of flashback_

Kyo's POV

"Sorry. I have to go but thank you…" he whispered and strode towards the door.

No way in hell was he going to get away from this.

Before he could get anywhere near the door, I easily maneuvered between him and it. He looked at me with a quizzical look, very much like the one he gave me this morning when I came in on time to class.

"Get out of my way, stupid cat."

I could easily see that he was trying to pull his act together, but it wouldn't fool me. I decided not to start out right with the question.

"Oh and this stupid cat saved you from making everyone think that you got raped or something. Idiot rat, at least be grateful for me."

I watched him stiffen at the word rape and the fear was back; melting away his serious mask. It made me think.

What exactly did he dream about? I mean he couldn't possibly have dreamed that he had gotten… Could he? I looked at him carefully and saw that when he moved it was like he was forcing himself not bolt.

"I am grateful for cat and I said thank you already." He was forcing the words through his teeth.

"Are you really going to go just like _that_?

He looked at me strangely before saying, "What's wrong with me?"

"Your hair is drenched in sweat and it's sticking everywhere." I said watching him as his hands shot upwards to his head. I noticed that most of his hair was glued to his face with sweat.

"Wait here." I said not really asking him but just expecting him to listen. I turned around and headed out of the room to retrieve my fallen backpack. Grabbing it from the floor, I returned to Yuki and closed the door behind me. I could feel his gaze trace my every movement. Opening my bag, I pulled out an orangey-red towel and handed it to him. He gave me a cautious look and then looked at the towel. I sighed, this guy could be so difficult at times.

"I didn't use it ok. Tohru thought I had gym and gave it to me but I didn't."

Finally he seemed satisfied with my brief explanation and took the towel from my outstretched hand.

"Thanks"

I heard him whisper and started drying his hair with it.

"You can't go out like that or everyone will think, that you got mauled or something." I stated.

He gave me an exasperated look after pulling the towel from his hair.

"What is it now cat!?"

I rolled my eyes at the face he was pulling. I thought I'd start with the obvious stuff.

"Your hair is sticking everywhere." He opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.

Your body is ridged and not relaxed, unlike your normal self."

He blinked. And I continued.

Yuki's POV

I blinked

_What is he getting at?_

"Your hands are sweaty."

I sub-consciously clenched and unclenched my hands feeling their moistness while lowering my gaze from his to the floor.

"Your face is flushed like you've run a mile or something. Your eyes are blood shot…and glazed with a layer… of fear "

My had snapped up at the word 'fear'

'_How the hell did he see that…" _I thought while searching his eyes for an answer. They remained passive. All of a sudden the room was on fire. I was burning just trying to meet Kyo's intensive gaze.

"Yuki." I heard him say as he took a step forward. I didn't know that had taken a few steps backwards until I came in contact with a wall. Instantly images of my nightmare were returning.

"Yuki, what's wrong?"

My mouth went dry as he stepped forward. Kyo wouldn't do that… would he?

"Kyo… please… go away… !"

"No"

A simple answer that set my mind into panic.

'_Please Kyo! Don't do this!'_ My eyes were shut tight and head was bowed down expecting the worst. _'Wait… maybe it's just me thinking like that. Maybe he's not even on that track. Why would he do that anyway, it's not like he would want to… '_

I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched at the contact, but looked up anyway. His calm, unperturbed stare was piercing right through my soul.

"Hey chill, will ya? I'm not gonna do anything to you."

'_Okay…'_ That reassured me a lot. Why? Why was this happening to me!? Why was I so insecure? Why couldn't I conceal myself anymore?

He was so close… to me. Why? I wanted him to hold me … so badly so I could be safe … but at the same time I didn't.

"Don't do anything… please" Why was I always saying please? I could hear the desperation in my voice ... was it because I was scared he might do something if I didn't…? Strangely I trusted him not to do anything. I looked away so I couldn't see his face.

"I won't… I won't do anything, don't worry." His voice was so enthralling to listen to even when I knew this was wrong.

Just awhile longer… It couldn't hurt too much could it?

His body was just barely touching mine. If only I could move just a little closer towards the fire that my body was seeking. That fire would melt my ice… and then I would have to start pulling my façade back together again. Was it really worth it?

I didn't know.

Kyo's POV

I didn't know.

I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to do. This emotion shit just suddenly exploded throughout my mind. The fact that I had feelings for the damn rat was an idea, incapable to accept… yet so simple to understand.

I didn't know when these stupid feelings had developed or when I started to realize that I had them. It sure as hell, wasn't yesterday or the day before… then when…?

I didn't know which was more important right now; my crazy feelings… or what formed my feelings?

It was like a constant war going through my head ever since I had found Yuki. These weird feelings… emotions…whatever you call them. I had absolute no experience with this crap. I didn't know what to do or say in this situation. Yuki was just standing there not doing anything, my hand still on his shoulder but a lot more closer… a lot closer…

… So close, our noses were almost brushing against each other… So close, I could count every eyelash on his eyes… So close, I could feel his breath hitting my face… just, so close… I wasn't sure with what Yuki felt. He didn't seem to mind our position at all.

I thought for a bit, trying to find a way into the rat's brain.

Wasn't working

Just reminded me of how stupid that sounded.

He looked straight into my eyes and held it, almost as if just looking at me was a painfully task to complete. I could see that there were so many thoughts passing through his head, so many feelings. I couldn't blame him, it was the exact same position I was in.

I didn't even know if standing this close to him in this position was right… but it felt right… almost... that is.

Was it right if I thought it was right? Was it right to be thinking this is right ? Was it only the way Akito tells it to be? Did we not even have a life outside this curse? Did we not deserve to be treated normal? Why the hell am I off topic? Where did I start and where did I end? Geez this was confusin- oh shit! What the hell is he doing!? I hadn't noticed him move until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck. My hand had slipped from its perch on his shoulder to rest at my side. My face was probably beet red, right now. What was I suppose to do now? Push him away? Hug him back? My arms made the decision really, as they closed around his body.

Yuki's POV

I just couldn't hold back anymore. I needed him… his warmth… his safety… his words… his reassurance… and so much more. I could feel his body stiffen as I coiled my arms around his neck, his confusion as his hand dropped from my shoulder. At that moment I knew that I shouldn't have done that, but I waited for the hard shove and the stream of curses that would soon fill the room. But it never came… only a warm embrace, which was exactly what I needed.

I didn't know what to think but I didn't care too much really. I just felt so happy, accepted and warm inside. Burying my face into his shoulder, I savored his touch. I felt so special, so wanted when I was with him. I'd never would choose to be anywhere else.

It's strange that I didn't question this sudden onset of feelings but I couldn't change them in the end anyway. So I just kind of let them be.

Did Kyo like me in that way? Maybe. Maybe not. It was like I was given something to live for now. Before I was only living just because I was suppose to but now I have a reason. And I hope that reason would lie for me too.

But, I guess all good things have to come to an end sooner or later.

Without warning a thunderous explosion was heard that almost threw us off our feet.

_

* * *

_

_**Okay guys, I've made this chapter extra long for you. Cause I want at least 5 reviews for this chapter. No review, no chapter. Okay? My chapters are gonna get longer each time so don't worry about length. Thanks for reading!**_

_**~Firevein**_


	4. Unlucky

_**I am soooo sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. You guys don't know how bad I feel right now. But suddenly, I had gotten attacked by like 133 or some kind of viruses so I had to delete all my info on my computer and that took a long time. And I just got it back yesterday. I know it's my fault and I just didn't know that school took up so much time. So I'm really sorry. I made this chapter really out of desperation for you guys! I had to type it all over again. Bummer.**_

**PLEASE READ THIS! IF YOU DON'T YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER!!**

_**This chapter is taking the LOVELESS part of the story so the KyoXYuki pairing will not be the main pairing for this chapter and the next few chapters right now but they will be mentioned and will be back soon! This is a SoubiXRitsuka pairing.**_

_**So enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

_**Snow…**_

**Snow wasn't my thing. I didn't hate snow but I didn't like it either.**

**Snow was… soft… too soft… too light. Too beautiful.**

**When snowflakes fall from the sky, they are beautiful… because the sun makes them.**

**Nothing is ever beautiful on its own.**

**But I don't like it. As soon as they touch the ground, they are tainted. Tainted with the stains of the souls from uncaring people who do not care for it.**

**Snow may not have eyes to see but it knows what happens to itself. It knows when people shovel it aside as if it were dirt. Thinking it as a nuisance rather mother nature's gifts.**

**Snow may not have a heart for feelings and emotions but it can get hurt. It can get hurt so badly that a storm starts to create itself darkening their spirits.**

**This storm is their fury.**

I stopped reading and looked at the teacher.

"Thank you Aoyagi-kun, next…"

Sitting back down, I drowned out the teachers words by staring out the window.

It was still raining from the morning when I got out of bed. The rain always made me queasy and self-conscious but today was just plain weird. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach as if something was going to happen. Something big, bad and soon. Maybe it was the rain that was making me feel this way or maybe the dark clouds.

Even though it was only 3:15 PM, it almost looked like midnight outside. There were only a few strands of light poking through the thick layer of clouds.

Just as I turned away from the window, I saw a flash of blond. I knew Soubi was here to pick me up again. I don't stay at my own house anymore. Not ever since the time my mom almost killed me. That was a month before I started high school.

I'm in grade 9 now. Exactly 3 years since I met Soubi.

I didn't notice the time go by until the bell actually rang. I was glad English was my last class. Today had been a sickeningly long day and I couldn't wait to get home. Somewhere along the way I had started calling Soubi's home my home too.

It was nice of Soubi to do that, not that I'm gonna tell him any way but I missed my mother even if she did try to kill me. It wasn't her fault. None of the times she ever hurt me was ever her fault. She just wasn't in her right mind at that time. I hope she's okay. I go visit her sometimes, but the result isn't always pretty.

Soubi often asks me why I put up with her. Why do I even care? My answer is simple. She's all that I have left and I have to take care of her.

I was just about to leave the room when…

"RITSUKA AOYAGI! YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Ya, I really hated teachers.

Holding my breath, I turned back and walked up to her desk as slowly as I could.

One thing you do not want to do is get in trouble with an English teacher, because they will make you sit there and make you listen to every word of their impossibly long lectures on how to behave in class.

But I knew how to escape.

"Mr. Aoyagi! What do you think you are doing in my class?!"

"Sorry Aiko sensei."

"Discipline in my class is absolutely mandatory! I have a mind of chucking you down to the main office! I'm sure they will fix you up there! You are supposed to be taking notes for the upcoming exam and are you!?"

"I doubt I'd fail Aiko sensei, even when I'm not paying attention."

"Are you talking back talking back to me?!"

This was really getting annoying. The urge to sock the teacher in the face had to be restrained. She looked like she was trying to give me the evil eye while trying to blow a balloon. Very annoying. If you've experienced this you'd know what I'm talking about.

"No Aiko sensei, sorry sensei."

"Good, now go home and pay attention next time, that's all"

"Yes sensei."

I knew I sounded like an obedient little puppy but it was the only way out of my teacher's lectures. Just go with the flow and don't retort.

I briskly walked around the desks and out the door. I couldn't wait to get out of the school and go to sleep. It was the weekend anyway so it didn't matter.

I quickly stashed my books into my locker and pulled out my home work and umbrella.

**...**

Stepping outside, I opened my umbrella and held it over my head.

Even though the rain was getting on my nerves, it also made everything better… sort of. The plants that were growing in front of the school looked a lot better and greener too. Not everything changed for the worst I guess.

Bending down, I touched the large leaves and gently stroked it. They felt like velvet rubber between my fingers. If there was even something like that, I didn't know but it sounded like a perfect description for the leaf.

Sometimes, I wish I was a plant. A plant is planted in the ground and is taken care of by the spirit of life. Its only responsibility is to produce its own food with what the Great Spirit has given it. A plant didn't have to go to school or worry about getting killed or what happens after it dies. A plant dies naturally after it reaches its limit and melds back into the earth giving back what it has taken.

Even if a plant doesn't love one, it is always loved by ten.

I could hear footsteps coming my way, breaking my thoughts but I didn't turn.

"Ritsuka."

I recognized the voice immediately. Soubi…

"I'm coming." I said before he could ask.

Sighing softly, I got up and stood beside his tall figure. I often got comments on how much I've grown in the past three years. The top of my head had reached Soubi's shoulder. Even though he was a little over a head taller than me, I was proud of my height. At least I'd grown.

We both started the long walk back to Soubi's house in silence as usually.

Half way through, I peeked out the corner of my eye at Soubi.

As soon as we started walking, I knew something was wrong. Soubi wasn't as relaxed as he would be. I could tell, his shoulders were tensed into knots and his gait was stiff. He was watching the dark sky from under the tip of his umbrella with a distant look in his eyes.

He always knew something that I didn't when he was tense. Why he kept stuff from me, I don't know. I didn't say anything or make him say anything. It would have only made me more confused.

Sometimes I just wish I knew what went through his head every day, but then, I might regret that.

…

As soon as we reached home, I strode off to the kitchen. It was a habit of mine to do the dishes after school. So far Soubi hadn't objected … but today was different.

Before I could even turn on the tap, his hand had stopped me.

"Ritsuka." My body hadn't moved an inch.

"Eat, and get some sleep. I'll do the dishes."

"Wait, why?" I interjected.

Almost immediately, he was in front of me.

"You need your rest."

His voice snaked around me and held me in a vice like grip. I was like an ant trying to escape a pool of honey. Drowning in the depths of a natatorium of golden liquid. Almost more slowly than time itself.

Sighing, I turned around and walked over to the couch. It's where I usually slept.

I decided to ignore Soubi's weird behavior. There wasn't much I could do about it anyway.

While I waited, I started doing my homework. There wasn't any point in getting screamed at for not doing it.

…

After dinner, Soubi made sure I went straight to bed. And it was only 6:15!

Who goes to sleep at six?!

"Ritsuka, you really shoul-"

"Soubi, what is up with you!? I never sleep this early and you know that!"

"Today is different…" His voice had trailed of the edge.

"How is it different Soubi?"

He remained silent at this with his head bowed. As if trying to come up with an answer.

"Ritsuka…" He replied lifting his gaze.

Two words…

"Trust me..."

Just two little words had sent me blank of my current world. I wasn't on earth, or in the sky or the water. I wasn't anywhere.

"_I love you… Ritsuka…"_

With that my thoughts were overcome with darkness.

…

I had fallen asleep right there. I wonder how that's possible but I don't really care too much. I had other things to deal with like where the hell I was. I kind of got the idea that I wasn't in Soubi's house anymore but I was dreaming so it wasn't that strange.

I just didn't know this place. I was standing or floating on top of a house that was situated beside a huge forest. The place didn't look too dangerous.

Suddenly I started to rise higher into the air and then moved forward. It wasn't even my doing! The speed was increasing every second. It got to a point where I had to close my eyes.

The motion had stopped almost as soon as it had started. But the sight that met my eyes was horrifying. In front of me was a school. Not just a school but it was on fire. Dozens of students were standing in the fields away from the burning blaze of heat. Probably the whole school was out since it was way past the end of classes. It was just the after school activities that had stayed.

Hovering over the building I looked over the fields to see teachers trying to calm the students. In the distance, I could hear the sirens of fire trucks on the way. I breathed a sigh of relief as I knew everything would be alright. That is, until I heard someone scream.

My head snapped toward where the voice came from. A young girl around fifteen was screaming and struggling to get inside the burning building. I could just hear the words coming out of her mouth.

"No! You don't understand! They're still in there!"

My eyes widened in shock. There were still people in the building.

I didn't know what I could do but I knew I had to do something. Slowly my body started to move again, this time in the direction of the building.

Then I realized my mistake, and started to panic as the flames got closer. It was too late for stopping now.

Shutting my eyes tightly I waited for the burning sensation to overwhelm me.

But it never came. I snapped my eyes open as I felt solid under my feet and no heat. Realization struck me as I was standing right in the middle of the fire.

I guess you can't really get burned when you're dreaming.

Then I remembered that people were still in the building. Shaking out of my reverie I ran to the roof door and yanked it open. It didn't really open, it sort of just fell through.

Climbing down the stairs, flames were lasting everywhere around me and in my face. I pushed through another and ended up in what seemed like the hallway. All I could was the loud crackling and bursting of thins being burned down. There was no use in yelling but wouldn't hurt to try.

"Hello! Is anybody in here" My voice carried surprisingly well through the noise. I didn't get an answer.

"If you can hear my voice can you please answer me!? We don't have much time left!"

I sped down the halls while yelling through the fiery uproar.

'_This is hopeless' _I thought while trying to see past as much as I could.

'CRACK!'

I whipped around to see that part of the roof was starting to cave in. I knew that if I didn't find the students soon, they would be doomed. I was only on the second floor, which meant the floor above me had a 25% chance that the students were above. I had decided to take my chances and go up, but it was too late.

'CREEEEAAAAAK! BANG!'

I threw myself to the side to avoid the crash. I could feel the splinters cut my skin and get stuck in my hair.

"Kyo!"

My head shot up from the shield my arms were giving it. I saw what I had been seeking for. Or who I had been seeking for in this case.

"Hang on you damn rat!"

Forcing myself to see better, I could make out the gaping hole in the roof. Hanging off the edge were two boys, a bit older than me. One was hanging from the hold he had gotten off the edge with one hand. His other hand was occupied, tightly gripping on to the other boy's hand.

"I can't Kyo! I'm slipping!"

"Hold on tighter damn it!

I noticed that the fire had climbed up the fallen leftovers from the roof and was now just barely licking the tip of the boy's feet. It wouldn't be long before the flames engulfed them both. Mustering all of the strength that was in me, I floated towards the boy nearest to the fire and took his hand. He yelped at the contact and stared deep into my eyes.

His eyes were almost deep sapphire blend that tore straight into my soul. Mentally shaking myself out of my reverie, I turned back to him.

"Hey don't be scared okay? I'm here to help you."

"Who are… you?"

The boy had an inquiring and confused look on his face.

"Yuki, who are you talking… to…"

I looked up to see the boy above me looking at me but desperately trying to hang on.

'CRACK!'

The sound had come from the unbroken part of the ceiling and I tilted down a few degrees.

All of a sudden the air had gotten really thick.

The fear that had been dormant all this time was suddenly creeping through the two boys' bodies. To say, literally I was shocked by how scared they looked now.

I knew that I didn't have much time so it was now or never.

Floating up, I grabbed a hold of the hand that was tightly clenching the edge of the hole in the roof.

"Hey! What're you doing?!"

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." I don't blame them for their hesitance even if there was no time for it.

I gripped his arm tightly and slowly eased his hand off the collapsing roof. It was good timing. The roof gave way immediately with a loud crash.

When the dust settled, I lifted them higher on to sturdier ground. Well you couldn't really say sturdy. Almost everything was insecure right now. But lets just say a place that wasn't too charred.

As soon they touched ground they collapsed into a heap.

"C'mon." I said gently into the red eyed boy's ear. "We don't have much time until the whole building goes down."

He got the message and quickly got to his feet and helped the other boy up too.

I turned away after making sure they were behind me and started walking quickly towards the nearest window that wasn't already melted by the fire. The far end of the building would have one but that was too long to go to. I'd have to think of something and fast.

_**Elsewhere**_

Silence.

The silence Kirai was maintaining was disturbing. Her eyes were trained on a large crystal almost twice as big as herself. She was reading. Reading the present of earth. A fire illusion was dancing within the crystal. Two faces had shown up within the fire. Both of them were boys. One had hair, the color of flames and eyes as red as blood. His tanned skin gleamed within the fire. The other had deep midnight blue hair, glowing sapphire eyes and an immense aura around him. Pale, cream colored skin brought his complexion together. While this boy had a gentle smile and caring attitude, the other gave a fiery steam through his eyes boring into your soul. They seemed to yell determination and a commanding attitude.

"We will see…" she whispered.

"We will see…"

_**Well guys, Hope u like it! Again I apologize for the long wait and I hope this makes up for it!**_

_**~Firevein**_


	5. Unexpected

_**OMG… That was a really long wait. I kinda got caught up with summer school and all my other classes… Any way please doesn't be mad although you have every right to. Umm… I just want to say that the characters might be a bit Ooc so I apologize for that in advance. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Please read and review. I know it seems like I don't care but I'm actually trying hard to complete these chapters. And also there might be some things that might shock you because that's what it is in the manga. So just in advance, I've made up a bit more info to all the characters and that's all I have to say. So… Enjoy!**_

_**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**_

_Ritsuka's POV_

**I'd have to think of something and fast.**

I quickly ran down the hall way in search of an exit that hadn't caught on fire. I could faintly hear the others footsteps assuring me that they were there. I guess they were scared, I mean who wouldn't be in this situation?

_CREEEEAK! CRASH!_

The roof above us gave a violent shudder. Something must have fallen on top of it. Now I knew we had to get out of here or we would be incinerated. My adrenaline spiked, my heart raced with the knowing that these two people who were depending on me could die. And also if they did, it would be my fault.

"Come on! We've gotta hurry!" I shouted over my shoulder.

The red head looked as if he were about to say something but held his tongue. Instead he helped the other over a pile of fallen wall. This place was a total wreck.

I turned my head to look around and saw it. A window. Bit of it were on sparking but not on fire.

"This way!" Just as I started to move the ground gave a thundering rumble.

It was unexpected. Down the far end of the hall behind us, it started to collapse.

The walls, the floor, the ceiling, everything!

It was just falling through so quickly for us to think. We were running out of time at a breakneck speed.

"Guys! You have got to jump! There is no other way out of this."

No sooner had I said it, the red head made a dash to the window and looked down.

"It's only the third floor. Come on you rat! We can do this!" With that he yanked the other boys hand towards the window without hesitance.

The paler boy let out a yelp but didn't protest and climbed onto the windowsill.

The ground bellow us had taken on a violent tremble and was falling in faster.

"This is it cat…" I heard one of them say.

"Don't worry rat, I won't let you die. Not now, not ever…" And then they jumped holding tightly on to each other. No sooner had they leaped, the ground gave way, the halls exploded and the building began to crumble. Of course I didn't feel anything and I didn't fall but the last thing I could have hoped for at that moment was for those two boys to have escaped with their lives. My world had drifted off into a dark abyss.

_It was only a dream… a stupid dream. But it all felt so real…_

_***{OoO}*{OoO}*{OoO}*{OoO}*{OoO}*{OoO}***_

I opened my eyes to a warm atmosphere. Blearily I looked around taking in my surroundings. I could faintly see a window with bright red curtains to my left. It hurt my eyes just looking at it. I turned my head away thinking about the present. This wasn't my room or Soubi's room. Where was Soubi?

_Soubi…?_

_Why was I here?_

_What do I do?_

_Who brought me here?_

I could still remember the dream. It was as clear as day to me. I could still remember their faces and how much of fear they must have been through.

Abruptly, I remembered something that strangely came to my mind at that moment. It wasn't something big but it was something to take into account. It was a smell. The smell had been radiating of the red haired boy. It was a peculiar but familiar smell. Almost comforting and possessive. Something from a long time ago. I could smell it here too.

The faint sound of footsteps approaching broke my train of thought. My hands gripped the red quilt tightly until my knuckles had turned white. The door knob slowly turned and opened until it revealed the face I was longing to see.

"Ritsuka!"

The figure ran to my side and enveloped me in a warm embrace.

"S-Soubi…? Where am I?"

"…"

"Soubi?"

"Don't worry… I'll tell you later. Ok?"

"Ok…"

I wanted to know right now but I guess it would have to wait.

"I was so worried about you…" Soubi whispered into my ear.

"Why?" I questioned him. What was he worried about?

"I thought you wouldn't make it but you did."

"I made what! Soubi please! I'm getting confused! I want to know what happened!"

"Not now. You need rest."

"But I just woke up! I don't need rest"

"Ritsuka please, just listen to me!" he pleaded.

"I have! I have been listening to you this whole time Soubi! But you're not making any sense yet!"

He sighed and tightened his hold on me. He then scooted under the covers next to me and laid his head his down on the pillow. I buried my nose into his neck and made myself comfortable. He obviously wasn't going to spill anytime now so there wasn't any use in aggravating him.

"I don't want to sleep…" I muffled into his shoulder.

"I promise I'll tell you everything when we wake up."

"Promise?" I questioned.

His only response was pulling me closer. His peaceful face was the last thing I saw as I my eyes fluttered shut.

_***{OoO}*{OoO}*{OoO}*{OoO}*{OoO}*{OoO}***_

_**ELSEWHERE**_

Noriko paced in his room relentlessly in the castle gardens. His master Lord Sesshoumaru Sama was growing restless. The crew had only found about half of each of the three crystals. The crystal of Protection and Love, The crystal of Faith and Trust and last but not least the crystal of Courage and Truth.

The progress wasn't good enough. If they were to finish the search, they would have to send all the fire youkai under his command out to search.

`I can't believe it had to come to this! I am so pathetic.'

Angrily, he raked his hand threw his hair and gripped the back of his neck.

"What am I going to do?" He said aloud to himself.

"For what?"

_Noriko's POV_

I looked up in surprise to find none other than my master's mate sitting on a branch clad in his usual red haori.

"Lord Inuyasha sama! I did not know of your presence."

"Keh… Cut the 'Lord' part will ya? It makes me feel weird."

It was only few years since Inuyasha had moved in with his brother.

"What's wrong now?" he asked

"Is my brother ordering something impossible again?"

"Not impossible but something that we shouldn't have to go to the extremes for."

"I see…"

I sighed once more knowing it was no use complaining. I just had to work with what I had at the moment. Suddenly said inu demon's ears had perked up and were flicking back and forth violently. The space between his eyebrows had creased.

"You better think of what to say to him fast."

I blinked at him in confusion.

"I can hear him and he doesn't sound too happy. To make things worse his demon has taken over."

Great. This was just my day.

"Stay here, I'll check on him" said the half demon before jumping into the air and disappearing.

Just great.

I woke up to a warm and comfortable position I did not want to leave. Sleep was so inviting right now. Looking up, I immediately met Soubi's calm sleeping face. Just looking at how peaceful he was made me want to rest my head back on the pillow and drift off anywhere.

I knew I just woke up but a lot of things made me want to sleep again. I felt so tired for some reason. Suddenly I noticed that I had been sleeping ever since yesterday night.

All the events from then until now came flowing back into my head.

School, Soubi, dreaming, flying, fire, students, escaping, falling, Soubi, now…

He still hadn't told me anything about anything. There was a lot of crucial information I was missing out on, but I was determined to get what so ever. Even if it meant ordering him which I rarely do anymore. I hate doing that; it makes him seem like a tool. No one is meant to be used as a tool. Especially Soubi.

Closing my eyes, I tried to go back to sleep burrowing deeper into the warmth Soubi offered. After a while of trying I got annoyed. It was no use. There were too many things flying around in my head.

Sighing I tried to get up but luck was against me. There was an arm wrapped securely around my waist. I sighed again and looked up at Soubi's face once more. Experimentally I leaned close and softly blew on his chin. His face didn't budge. I tried again but a bit harder this time. I got a reaction, it wasn't big but it was something. His eyebrows had slightly creased and the arm around my waist tightened as well. Great, this was gonna be harder than I thought. I closed my eyes in thought of what to do.

"Soubi…" I whined quietly.

"Wake up…" I said giving him a small nudge.

He murmured something in his sleep and slightly loosened his grip on me. I t wasn't a lot but it was just enough for me to wiggle out of his grasp.

I slowly shifted to the side until I was well away from his arm. Just then my stomach decided to acknowledge its existence. My gaze darted to Soubi's sleeping form wondering if he had heard. It was pretty loud.

After a minute I concluded that he was still asleep.

Silently I moved myself off the bed.

The floor was carpeted only where I was standing, the rest where tiled. It was odd but fine. The room was huge itself and spacious.

There was a little shelf beside the bed filled with books and other things.

Ignoring them I walked toward the window and pulled back the curtains. This time, a snow covered scenery met my eyes. The snow reminded me of the passage I had read at school. It felt like a life time away. I stared at my feet as I wondered what everyone at home might be doing.

Just then I noticed I was only wearing a robe and a pair of silk clothes I didn't own. I faintly blushed at the thought of someone changing my clothes. I was ok with Soubi but no one else.

I turned my head back to the person on the bed. I might as well let him sleep a bit longer.

I decided to take a look around the place. A little exploring my whereabouts wouldn't hurt.

As soon as I stepped out of the room, I had entered a long hallway. The carpet was a deep scarlet as well as the crown molding on the wall. There were a lot of carvings in the wall as well. Almost as if they were embedded or burned in.

The hall way seemed to never end as I started walking down it. It had to end somewhere so I kept walking.

_Elsewhere_

"Headmaster!" I heard her call. I was sitting in the old man's office because he had insisted on having tea with Yuuki and me.

"Head Master, you forgot the sugar…"

The head master screamed like a girl as he ran somewhere into the kitchen. I let out an exasperated sigh. I could have been sleeping right now. Such dramatic play was unnecessary. Of course I knew he didn't mean it. I guess he liked to be over dramatic at times.

A minute later he came back announcing loudly that he had got the sugar and something about Yuuki being so attentive about the tea.

I could feel the beginning of a head ache starting to come on.

"Head Master please stop yelling or you'll have one less guest."

That kind of shut him up after whining about how I was so mean to him.

After he had poured each of us a cup of tea, he started conversing with Yuuki about school and how she was doing with her homework.

Why was I here again? Oh yeah, the headmaster had apparently wanted to tell me something important. It didn't really look like he was going to talk to me at all.

"Oh that reminds me!"

My head perked up at Yuuki's comment.

"I do have a lot of homework to do headmaster… Zero can keep you company!"

I opened my mouth to protest but the head master beat me to it.

"Why that would be just splendid Yuuki! Father and son bonding time!"

"Oh great." I muttered

Yuuki gave the head master a sweet smile before leaving the room. There were a few minutes of silence between us before we heard a door close. Only then did the head master let out a sigh. More silence issued. This was making me anxious. The head master was never like this. I guess he was getting to the important stuff he had wanted to tell me about. Finally he raised his head and spoke.

"Zero… how are… you?"

I looked at him dumbfounded. He had raised all that tension just to ask how I was. This was ridiculous, regardless I answered it.

"I'm fine…" I said hesitantly not knowing what to expect.

"When was the last time you fed?"

"I think about two months ago."

Come to think of it that was along break. I usually fed every month. Kuran had told the head master that I should only drink from to reduce the risk of me biting other people. I was obviously upset about having to go to that bastard all the time but I had no other choice. I don't know how, but Kuran always seemed to know when I needed to feed. I had voiced this question to him before and he said that it had something to do with the way I smelled when I needed blood.

The head master's mouth was moving but I hadn't heard what he said.

"What?"

"I said that I knew this would happen eventually."

"What would happen?"

"Were you listening to a word I said?" He questioned with an exasperated sigh.

I looked down sheepishly.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later."

Now I wish had been listening.

"I needed to tell you something else too."

"What's that?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Zero… You know that your twin brother is Ichiru, right?"

"Yeah…"

Ichiru was my brother, big deal. What was he getting at?

"Well Zero…"

He was making this so pain staking.

"It turns that he isn't your only brother."

_What…_

"You have two younger brothers. Half brothers to be exact."

_**So there you go guys… hope you liked it. I'm trying really hard to update but I just can't seem to find the time. Please review. They're always appreciated. I also want to know if I got any information wrong. So please tell me if there is. Thanks.**_

_**~Firevein**_


	6. Anxiety

_**Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy lately. So hope you like this chapter and remember to review. Enjoy!**_

_**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**__ "It turns that he isn't your only brother."_

_What…_

"_You have two younger brothers. Half brothers to be exact."_

"What the hell are you saying?" My eyes were wide with shock and disbelief.

"I was quite shocked myself when I heard this. I didn't really cross my mind that you'd have other siblings." Said Kaein.

"How did you get this information?" I demanded. This couldn't be true.

"Well… It's quite simple actually. All we-"

"What the HELL do you mean by quite simple? All of a sudden I have two other people in my life I have to deal with!"

The headmaster just shook his head. How the fuck could he be so calm about this.

Almost my whole life I have been living with Kaein and Yuki. I didn't need anyone else to bud into my life!

"Zero, you don't have to get all mad about it. It's not really that hard just to talk to them."

_Talk?_

"Talk to them?"

"That's all I ask of you."

"You mean they're HERE right now?" This day just couldn't get any worse.

"Well, only one of them is here."

"Where's the other one?" I asked quietly

"Interested now, are we?"

I scoffed and got up.

"I was just asking. I don't need to know."

Just as I was about to leave, headmaster spoke.

"Well if you really want to know-"

"Which I don't." I cut in.

Kaein gave me a weird look before saying.

"He's dying"

_Elsewhere_

_Shigure's POV_

I plopped down on the couch just after finishing the manuscript for my next novel. I looked up at the clock. It was almost five o'clock. Those three should have been home long time ago. Being bored out of my mind I flipped the TV on and this was the first thing I heard.

'_We are here at Kaibara High School. Earlier today there had been several calls to the fire department that the school was on fire. Right now as you can see, almost the whole roof has collapsed and it seems as though the building has been evacuated but this has not been confirmed. Firefighters have been given the information that two boys of the names Kyo and Yuki have still not left the building. Others are working hard to put out the blaze as soon as possible. Police have surrounded the area and are now…'_

No…

This wasn't real…

It was just a dream… a nightmare…

They couldn't be dead.

It was only mere seconds and I was already in my car. All my fatigue had been drowned in a pool of panic. Those two were more precious to me than they could ever know.

_Yuki's POV_

God… I feel like shit… What happened?

Slowly I cracked open my eyes only to see colors. Honestly just colors… Red, Yellow Orange, Brown… and a face… someone's face… his eyes were closed and he was just laying there beside me. Red hair… tan colored skin…_Kyo…_

_KYO!_

My mind immediately jolted to the present. I jerked my head up to look. Big mistake. My eyes clamped shut as a sharp pain started blossoming in my neck. My hand shot up to grab the aching muscle in my neck. After a few seconds, the pain resided and I opened my eyes.

From what I could see was that we were surrounded by the burning flames everywhere. I looked to my side to get a better look at Kyo. To my shock his condition was far worse than mine. The front side of his uniform had been ripped and blood was leaking from a cut from on his right cheek. There were multiple burns here and there. I only had few burns and that was it.

"Kyo…?" I whispered hoping he would get up. His face was unmoving except for the faint breeze that passed through his lips.

I had to get us both out of here before the blaze could catch us.

"Kyo!" I yelled shaking him as well.

"Kyo please wake up! You have to get up or were not gonna make it!" I started to panic when he didn't respond. "Kyo please!" I yelled at him. My vision gradually became blurry but I refused to cry.

Not now…

I rested my forehead on his chest when he didn't get up. A hoarse sob wracked my body but no tears fell. I tried my hardest to I pressed my ear to his chest. His heart beat was ever so faint. _Please… please don't leave me…_Why did I feel this way? Why do I care if he dies or lives? Why… why does it feel as if… as if I'm the one who's dying right now? Why don't I want him to die? Weren't we enemies?

_**Not anymore…**_

Just the fact that I'd never see him again sends fear straight through my very being.

"Kyo…" I whispered "Don't leave me…!" Alone tear trailed down my face but I refused to cry. I rubbed furiously at my face trying to clear my eyes. I won't cry!

I won't cry for _him!_

_Wake up you stupid cat!_

_Wake up!_

_Wake up…!_

_Wake… up…_

More tears spilled from eyes.

"Kyo… please… wake up…!"

I laced my laced my left hand with his right and squeezed it tightly.

No… This wasn't happening… That stupid Cat! Who the heck does he think he is! He couldn't just leave me here like this. NO! I won't allow this! Kyo, you can't leave me! Not after what you've done to me!

I could feel the heat from the flames already. There wasn't much time left. If someone didn't find us soon, we would both die here.

I buried my face into his torn shirt and tried to forget where I was for a few seconds.

Just as I breathed in his scent, there was a soft pressure on my left hand.

"mmhaa…" My head flicked up when heard a faint moan.

"Kyo…?" My heart nearly stopped when I heard his voice.

Slowly but surely, his eyes started to crack open. The red irises that I never thought I would see again.

_Kyo…_

Elsewhere

"Sesh…Is he going to die?" I asked my mate nervously.

"This Seshoumaru does not know"

I sigh and lean into him, letting him toy with my hair gently.

"Sesh?"

"Hm…"

"If they don't stay alive until they see their destiny then what do we do?"

"…The universe will die…we cannot do anything…we will die as well…"

I turned toward him and gave him a scowl.

"You're really positive aren't you?"My voice tinged with sarcasm.

He gave me a small smile and pushed my head towards his chest.

"Sleep Inuyasha… We will be very busy tomorrow…"

"Baka…"

No matter how grumpy I was, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

_Elsewhere (Ritsuka's POV)_

Honestly, I thought I had been walking for hours now. Something was nagging inside me, telling me to turn back or I might get lost. Now if I had listened to myself, I wouldn't be in this predicament right now!

I've already lost track of time but I think I spent another full hour mentally kicking myself.

Yup, I was lost.

There endless amount of twists and turns was unbelievable, but I couldn't stop. Yes I had turned around long ago but I think I just got myself more lost.

So here I am wandering the halls. I swear, every hallway looked the same. Right now I'm regretting not staying with Soubi. As I walked through the halls, the air seemed lighter and more easy to breathe in. I thought I was imagining it but somehow I knew I wasn't.

Suddenly a familiar feeling came over me. It was the feeling I had gotten just before my unusual dream. I felt as if I were floating up again. I shook my head in frustration, to get rid of the feeling. I didn't think I could bear another dream like the last. But it didn't go neither did it stop. The pressure on my body was pushing me into the ground. It was also illogical. I could breath just fine but I felt as if I were dying for a breath of air. My knees gave way and I sank to the ground on all fours.

I don't when and I don't know how but blackness had claimed me once again.

_Elsewhere (Kyo's POV)_

_Where the hell was I? My body hurt like damn._

As soon as my eyes started to crack open, I instantly shut them when blinding light flooded in.

As I stayed with my eyes closed, I felt a slight pressure on my right hand. I squeezed it without thinking and almost immediately a weight lifted from my chest.

I moaned in slight pain and discomfort.

"Kyo…?"

I heard someone say my name and I tried opening my eyes once more. This time it wasn't that bright. My vision was blurry at first but colors were all starting to become clearer by the second. I swear the first thing I saw was a mop of blue hair and a pair of navy blue eyes. I immediately recognized them.

"Y-yuki…?"

I felt a hand crawl behind my back and pushed trying to help me sit up. I groaned in pain as my back muscles started working.

"Kyo… can you hear me?" I nodded faintly at the question and tried to answer back. But I found my throat parched dry from inhaling too much smoke.

"Kyo we've got to get out of here!" Yuki took one of my arms and wrapped it around his shoulders and tried to pull me up. I tried my legs but they hurt and felt like shit.

Two minutes later I managed to stand on my two unsteady feet. I felt like a baby learning how to walk all over again.

"C'mon you damn cat! I thought you were stronger than this! If you don't move, we'll both be burned alive!"

That did it. All the strength I had left had to be used to get out. He always knew how I worked. Just a little scrape at my pride and I'd give way. I didn't snap back at being called a damn cat this time because I heard the distress and worry in Yuki's voice. We half walked, half stumbled towards a place not engulfed with fire. We were walking on top of the school junk yard after falling into it. We kept walking and dodging the flares until we could see the field. Just as we were almost there, my knees gave way. I sunk to the ground pulling Yuki with me and just in time as well. A flare pulled over our heads.

"Not now..! Don't do this Kyo! We're almost there!"

I felt myself being pulled up and tried to muster the strength to stand. Once I was up, I knew that if I fell once more, I wouldn't be able to get back up. Somehow Yuki managed to get us out of the burning atmosphere by dragging me.

We both turned around just in time to see half the school explode and collapse. We both stood there; well I was barely standing on my own. Most of the support came from leaning on the rat.

The scenario seemed to just be registering in my mind. We almost could have died in that. I clenched my fist feeling the pain I hadn't noticed before in my shoulder. As I loosened my hand, I noticed my fingers were sticky with blood. A small smirk was forming on my lips. I was guessing these weren't the worst of my injuries. My body couldn't take the fatigue anymore. I crumbled to the ground from sheer exhaustion.

_Yuki's POV_

Kyo suddenly fell against me and sent us crashing into the ground. I felt his head bang into my shoulder, knocking my breath out. I looked at him and saw that he was barely conscious.

"C'mon cat… stay awake just for a little while and then sleep all you want!"

I tried to lift him from my shoulder, but he was dead weight. That or I was losing my energy fast. Just as I was about to try and get up, the remaining portion of the school exploded into nothing.

_**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{**_

_**So there it is guys. Reviews are appreciated and also help the creative fluids flow through my brain. **_

_**~Firevein**_


End file.
